Mi Interés
by dearmoncherry
Summary: Breve historia maquiavélicamente perturbadora, que narra la obsesión de una joven que hace de todo para poder hacer que el hombre del que dice haberse enamorado este por ella. ¿Hasta qué punto podrá ocultar la verdad? ¿Podrá el verdadero amor vencer la tempestad? Advertencia puede que el siguiente contenido sea fuerte y hiera la sensibilidad de algunos... leer bajo su propio riesgo


Mi Interés.

One shot

**Furibundo, entra en la cocina y toma de la limonada que está en el jarrón, siente que un fuego en su interior aumenta a cada bocanada de aire que da, y a la vez como un estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por las palabras pérfidas de Susana, la esclava que había llegado a su hogar fingiendo buenas intenciones.**

**Pero lo que realmente había estado haciendo la sierva era nublar su razón, tejer mentiras entre su mujer y él, hasta el punto de haber permitido que ella se alejara de su vida. Realmente había sido muy estúpido… siente que la cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas, ¿o es su entorno el que se mueve? ¿Por qué se está poniendo todo borroso? Pestañea un par de veces para aclarar su visión.**

**Escucha uno pasos a su espalda e intenta girarse para ver quién es, cuando siente un topetazo seco en la cabeza, que le hace caer y le deja casi inconsciente, le parece ver lucecitas al chocar contra el suelo, su cuerpo no responde con agilidad, es más bien torpe y lento.**

**Otro golpe las costillas y un** **bramido de dolor sale de su garganta… un impacto más en su costado y se encoge por el daño infringido, siente que le falta el aliento y un hormigueo invadir su cuerpo. Levanta la vista y finalmente ve la figura de la persona que le está agrediendo, de ropas oscuras cubierta de pies a cabeza, pero percibe claramente esos iris que desprende odio… cierra los ojos un segundo para tomar aire… puede que finalmente haya llegado a su fin. Pero la imagen que viene a su mente es de su esposa Candice Grandchester.**

.

.

Seis meses antes.

.

.

Zul López llega junto a su amiga Elisa Legan a la colonia de Georgia, la última y decimotercera creada por los británicos en 1724. Ya en sus nuevas residencias decidieron contratar esclavos, para que se encargaran de limpiar, cocinar y hacer las demás cosas; Nany era una mulata procedente de una familia de esclavos de África, tiene muy buenas recomendaciones y también llevaba consigo a una mestiza de cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios, ojos color pardos, a veces miel y de vez en cuando verdes.

Susana había sido producto de una violación, algo muy común en esos tiempos, los siervos eran sometidos, maltratados, incluso utilizados por sus amos, y no había voz que los defendiera. La señora de la casa llevada por el odio y sed de venganza la acusó a su madre de haberle robado y fue colgada en la horca, de esa manera se aseguraba que esa bastarda saliera de su casa y nunca más la fuesen a relacionar con ellos.

Así fue como la pequeña Susa había crecido junto a esclavos y como uno más, aprendiendo el oficio junto a su madrastra Nany. Pero en la chica había algo que le pedía a gritos revelarse, no era sumisa ni mucho menos obediente, detrás de su cara angelical se esconde una perversa, la cual desea ser una más de esos ricos ingleses, que le sirvan a ella y no servir, vestir de seda y no de lino.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Legan, no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo en atender las atenciones de su ama Elisa, quien la termina gritando por su dejadez, incluso cuando recibió la golpiza por haber estropeado su vestido muselina rojo el cual pensaba usa para recibir al nuevo "Comandante" de la ciudad.

La casa se había preparado con lo mejor de lo mejor, pues los esposos Grandchester recibirán un banquete en su honor. Cuando Susa los vio llegar quedó encandilada con el hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada azul, recibió la capa de él y su señora. Nunca antes se le había visto tan sumisa y trabajadora como ese día… y desde entonces siempre buscaba ir con su ama a la residencia de los Grandchester porque deseaba estar cerca de él, pues Terreuce era muy amable y la sonrisa que le dedicaba, parecía exclusiva para ella y casi angelical.

La señora de la casa también es gentil con ella, a Susa le parece tan insulsa y tan bella, que le tiene un odio gratuito por más que le sonría y le trate normal; Zul convenció a Elisa que le dejara a su esclava para ayudar en la residencia de los Grandchester, en parte porque Candice no tiene tiempo ni fuerzas para dedicarse a esa tarea de buscar personal y porque su amiga odiaba a su esclava. Susa daba brincos de felicidad por ser trasladada.

Cada vez que el Comandante llegaba a la casa la joven siempre estaba en la puerta pendiente de él para ofrecerse incluso a lavarle los pies, oportunidad que aprovechaba para ser agradecida pues en la otra casa la maltrataban por ser tan torpe, por no saber leer ni comportarse en la mesa… vamos que lo que deseaba era dar lástima, Terreuce Grandchester lamentaba la situación de ella, como la de muchos otros que se encontraban en igual situación, y tanto él como su esposa buscaban la manera de poder mejorar el estado de los esclavos. Para consolarla le sonríe y posa su mano en el hombro

-no te preocupes, si quieres te puedo enseñar a comportarte como una verdadera dama

Le había dicho, para satisfacer esa necesidad que ve en ella, la Susa estaba que daba saltos de alegría, y más aún cuando la convidaban a sentarse a la mesa con ellos. Enamorada de él, decidió hacer algo más.

Fue en busca de su amigo Big Sam para que le hiciera un menjurje con el cual pudiese obtener todo el interés del "Comandante Grandchester" y que no deje de pensarla, que deseche a su esposa y ser la única mujer en su vida.

Big Sam tomó una raíz especial, entrañas de una serpiente y sangre de Susa para preparar un brebaje; su aspecto era verdoso y pastoso a medida que pasaba más tiempo hirviendo.

Sólo tenía que dárselo para que el Comandante Grandchester cayera completamente rendido bajo los encantos de la sierva.

Lo untó en la carne y también en la crema, su sabor era un poco amargo, pero ello lo achacó a que la señora de la casa había decidido ayudar a cocinar y que seguramente no se le daba bien... qué pena que Candice Grandchester en ese momento estuviese con el párroco y no pudo defenderse. Su marido sabía que ella hacía todo por complacerlo, así que no le quedó más remedio que tragar grueso.

¿Que si el menjurje hizo efecto? Total, cada vez que llegaba a su casa Susa le lavaba los pies, luego le ofrecía algo de beber, Grandchester no solo la seguía con la mirada, sino que también accedía a las insinuaciones que le hacía la joven, se esmeraba en complacerla y sorprenderla a tal punto que hasta las demás personas del servicio empezaron a darse cuenta.

Un día la Susa dejó que Terreuce la "sorprendiera" supuestamente en pleno aseo personal, y cuando se iba a disculpar, ella se acercó hasta él y le tomo la mano para posarla sobre su pecho desnudo…

-perdona, no quise interrumpirte

-no se preocupe su merced, si quiere, puede hacer conmigo como le plazca

-perdona Susa, no volverá a suceder…

Y con paso presurosos dejó a la joven encandilada, con las ganas de ser amada, pues en él había una lucha, a veces no entendía de dónde procedía ese interés por la sierva… ¿será porque extraña a su esposa?

Susa insatisfecha por no haber conseguido su objetivo empezó a meter cizaña entre ellos, por las mañanas mientras veía como en el jardín Terreuce entrenaba con la espada, los puños y pesas. Le llevaba el desayuno a la cama a su patrona y la convencía de quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que necesitase, ya que se le veía cansada y muy pocos alimentos lograba tolerar. Después se iba con su señor y le daba el recado que "su señora esposa deseaba no ser molestada" y cosas así por el estilo.

Él la rodea con su brazo y fueron al comedor y la sierva se atrevió a sentarse en el sitio de la señora de la casa. Terry le explicaba como coger cada cubierto, la forma correcta de tomar el té... y por supuesto había deslizado sus dedos en su lacia cabellera para explicarle cómo se hacen un recogido las damas cuando la Susa aprovechó para mirarlo con sensualidad en invitarlo a que la bese, pero al no moverse él, lo terminó haciendo ella.

Para el Comandante fue un beso extraño, labios desconocidos, pasó sus nudillos por la mejilla y le pidió perdón antes de dejarla sola. Susa muy, muy, muy molesta pensó que la pócima no estaba surtiendo efecto, o al menos no como esperaba.

Ya debería de haber repudiado a su mujer, y haberla hecho a ella la señora de la casa, estaba segura que tiene su total interés pero no se atreve a tocarla como mujer. Eso le frustra porque ya lo ha visto sin camisa limpiándose el sudor después de entrenar, y sabe que tiene un torso más que apetecible, comestible. Lo deseaba con desespero.

El día que le regaló un hermoso vestido hasta su Candice se sorprendió, pero Susa le dijo que estaba muy agradecida por todas las atenciones que tenían con ella ya que con la señorita Elisa había sufrido mucho... y la rubia sabía perfectamente cuán cruel puede llegar a ser cuando su prima le coge manía a los esclavos

-ya no tienes que preocuparte Susa, aquí nadie te pondrá una mano encima... y si alguien hoza en lastimarte te aseguro que mi marido y yo te defenderemos

Con esas palabras la señora le había dado pie para que la sierva se sintiera poderosa y dispusiera de todo en la casa como le diera en gana. Y no satisfecha solo con eso, también le hacía ver a Terreuce que su esposa lo tenía muy descuidado, no solo la casa sino que como mujer también... y muy sensualmente se acercaba ofreciéndose pero él nunca le volvió aponer una mano. Sentía que ya le quedaba poco para alcanzar su felicidad, que podía rozarla con sus dedos si se estiraba un poco más.

Fue con Big Sam a consultarle por qué le había hecho un menjurje mediocre, él le dijo que la persona ya había encontrado el verdadero amor, muy difícilmente la pócima podría hacer efectivo en su totalidad. Que debía separarlos para que ese vínculo se rompiera y el hombre fuera todo suyo.

Cuando llegó a la casa en su mente seguía maquinando qué podía hacer para separarlos. Cuando se dio cuenta que Zul estaba con su amiga Elisa visitando a su prima; pensaba pasar de largo sin prestarles mucha atención hasta que esas palabras la hicieron pararse en seco…

-¿es verdad lo que dices Candy?

-así como lo oyes Zul, ¡estoy embarazada!

-¡no me lo puedo creer!

-¡me lo dices a mí! ¡Todavía no puedo asimilar la noticia!

-¡felicidades prima! Me alegro por ti, de seguro Terry está que salta de la alegría

-aún no se lo he dicho

-¡ay prima! O se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo

-Elisa, eso lo voy a hacer yo, pero será una gran sorpresa, así que te pido discreción, a ti también Zul

-buenoooo, no prometo mucho, espero que al menos nos dejes estar presente

-hahahaha

Como una fiera desgraciada Susa se encerró en su habitación y maquinó su siguiente paso… le diría a Big Sam que entrara en el cuarto de las caballerizas con la señora, que buscase cualquier excusa para quitarse la ropa y que ella llegaría con el Comandante para que los encontrara en un situación comprometedora… pero si hacía eso, Grandchester podía tomarla contra su aliado… bueno, ya vería después la forma de salvarlo. Qué pérfida, qué malvada puede llegar a ser con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

A la hora de la cena le informó a su señor que la señora le decía que estaba tan cansada que no bajará para acompañarlo en la mesa y a ella le había dicho que su marido había llegado tan molesto que "dijo que no cenaría o que no quería ver a nadie". Candice pensó que el trabajo en la comandancia lo estaba agotando

-pero me temo señor…

-¿qué sucede Susa?

-verá su mercé, es que hoy vi a la señora salir del cuarto que está en la caballerizas junto con otro hombre

-¿cómo dices?

-señor, creo que estuvieron haciendo cosas… porque…

-¿qué viste Susa?

-por favor, no me tenga por una charlatana a su sierva, pero vi claramente como el hombre se cerraba los pantalones y llevaba la camisa abierta

Poseído por la ira, fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de su "santa esposa" y de una sola patada la abrió sobresaltándola por el estruendo, la acusó de infiel y el exigió que abandonara la casa en ese mismo instante

-¿por qué me acusas de algo que no he hecho? Por favor, tranquilízate, esto no nos hará bien

-¡eres muy buena fingiendo dignidad! ¿ahora te preocupa tu seguridad?

-¡tonto! Me preocupa porque ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

-y no pretenderás hacerme creer que ese bastardo es hijo mío

-¡¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! ¿por quién me estás tomando Terreuce Grandchester? ¡por supuesto que este hijo es tuyo! ¿De quién sino?

-¿tal vez del hombre con el que te encuentras en las caballerizas?

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué hombre?

-Susa te ha visto salir de ahí con otro hombre, ¡eres una cualquiera! Por favor desaparece de mi vista

-¿pero cómo le puedes creer a ella y no a mí que soy tu esposa?

-porque ella no tiene razones para hacerlo

-¿y yo sí? ¿Acaso has olvidado quién soy?

-mejor dicho, ahora sé muy bien quien eres, ¡me has tenido engañado todo este tiempo! ¡Pero ya no más!... ¡Vete, vete de una vez!

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas dejaría su residencia y se refugiaría con su prima Elisa, antes de llegar a la puerta vio a su sirvienta y le reclamó ¿cómo pudo decirle semejante mentira a su marido? La sonrisa pérfida que vio en el rostro de la sierva la encendió más en cólera y le dio una bofetada, acto que Terreuce lo vio… se acercó hasta ellas para evitar una pelea

-¡no se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima!

-¿la defiendes a ella y no a mí que soy tu esposa?

-eres tú quien le ha puesto la mano encima

-porque te ha engañado, está haciendo esto para separarnos

-eso lo has hecho tú al acostarte con otro hombre

Indignada, la rubia le dio una bofetada a Terry con todas sus fuerzas y se alejó de ese lugar, estaba dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Susana no se quedaría atrás, también hizo uso de sus artes y derramó un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo… se fingió maltratada, e incluso le dijo al señor que ella la había amenazado

-no te preocupes Susa, quédate a mi lado siempre y nadie te hará nada.

¡Palmaditas de felicidad! No solo había logrado quitarse a la señora de en medio, también ahora disponía de toda esa ropa lujosa; el señor le dijo que se deshiciera de todo, y que si veía algo que le gustase que se lo quedará. Ahora sí, Susa vestía, se comportaba y demandaba las cosas como dueña de la casa. Grandchester no opino nada, pues sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en algo más doloroso.

Al día siguiente la joven le pidió que le permitiese acompañarle en el acto público que se llevaría a cabo, él lo permitió, y para muchos fue una gran sorpresa que en vez de la hermosa rubia de ojos esmeralda no fuera la que estuviera al lado del Comandante, sino una mestiza castaña de ojos claros.

Cuando Elisa y Zul los vieron en la tarima a la sirvienta con las ropas de Candice inmediatamente se dedicaron unas miradas de sorpresa y luego dirigieron sus ojos a su amiga rubia, quien casi se le detiene el corazón al verlos juntos, sentía que esa mujer le había robado a su marido, sin ánimos de seguir presenciando eso y sentirse humillada se alejó de la plaza. Su prima quiso detenerla pero la risa de un negro le llamó la atención

-hahaha por lo visto esa Susa consiguió lo que tanto quería

-¿qué estás diciendo?

-¡eh! Nada señorita, nada, no he dicho nada

-¡oh claro que sí! Ahora mismo vas a decirme, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho Susa? Y ¿qué es lo que deseaba conseguir?

-¡no sé de qué me está hablando señorita!

-¡habla ahora mismo! O doy unos gritos para que el Comandante te detenga y te de tantos azotes que hasta se te caerá la piel

-¡no! Por favor, no haga eso… ¡está bien! Se lo diré todo

Así fue como Big Sam por bocazas había sido sorprendido y ellas consiguieron toda la verdad, sorprendidas fueron hasta la residencia de los Legan para explicarles a la rubia lo que había pasado, pero ella había dejado una nota diciendo que se marchaba nuevamente para Europa.

Desesperadas, llegaron a la conclusión que solo Grandchester podría detenerla y hacerla volver; fueron pues a la casa del Comandante y lo esperaron para poder hablar, cuando este se presentó le pidieron con toda la amabilidad del mundo que les permitiese poder tener una conversación privada, no le quedó más remedio a Susana que dejarlos a solas en el despacho, pero esta que no es tonta se agazapo a un lado en intento escuchar… al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta se fue a la cocina presa del pánico y la rabia… cuando de repente escucha unos pasos acercarse, con manos temblorosas se sujeta a la mesa, temiendo quién puede ser

-¡Big Sam!

-Su… Susanaa

-no sabía que estabas en la casa, ¿se puede saber qué se te ofrece?

-yo… yo solo vine a… a felicitarte, te veías muy elegante en la plaza, como si de verdad… como una dama

-¡es que soy una dama!

Le espetó más que molesta, le quería ver la cara de tonta, pues no le había dicho la verdadera razón de su visita… un destello de maldad se vislumbra fugazmente al ver cerca de su diestra el cuchillo…

-ya que estas aquí, ¿te quieres quedar a cenar?

Mientras tanto Terreuce se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo este tiempo, escuchó cada palabra de sus amigas, el origen de Susa, su comportamiento, las cosas que había hecho con la ayuda de Big Sam, y que su esposa se había dedicado a labores humanitarias con el cura de la ciudad, que podía perfectamente interrogarlo y que él diría la verdad porque los sacerdotes no mienten. Y por último, las intenciones de Candice por abandonar el país, y que debía ir tras ella, el bebé que espera es su verdadero hijo. Decidió ir tras su esposa y antes de llegar a la puerta una voz lo detiene

-¿A dónde vas Terry?

-lo siento Susana, pero voy por mi esposa

-¡espera! ¡Terry por favor, espera!

Pero el hombre no le hizo caso alguno, se sujeta de la hoja de la puerta y ve como el Comandante que ama se aleja de ella, llena de rabia araña la madera y se gira al oír los pasos de Elisa y Zul

-"señoritas" la cena estará lista en cinco minutos, si gustan pueden pasar al comedor

-nosotras no nos vamos a quedar a ce…

-el señor Grandchester volverá pronto, pueden esperar aquí sin ningún problema… por favor, permítanme demostrarles cuán buena anfitriona me ha enseñado a ser

Por la mirada que les dedicó, la piel se les erizó y no fueron capaces de decir "NO" se dirigieron a la mesa y tomaron asiento, esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro con la comida, el nudo en su garganta no les aseguraba que pudiesen pasar bocado alguno.

Curiosamente, la carne tenía buena pinta y nada parecía fuera de lo normal, el vino que había elegido Susa era muy bueno, y ya sea por los nervios o la sed Zul y Elisa habían bebido más de la cuenta.

-¿qué les parece la comida?

-está muy bien, debo felicitarte Susa, al menos en eso has mejorado, cuando estabas a mi servicio, dejabas mucho qué desear

-ya vez querida Elisa, con cariño y buenas atenciones lo que se logra

-¿Te gusta la carne Zul? Veo que la disfrutas mucho

-sí, está muy buena, casi dudo que lo hayas hecho tú

-tienes razón, no lo hice yo, para eso está el servicio… y por lo visto tienen buen sabor cuanto más charlatanes son

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que la carne del viejo cascarrabias de Big Sam ha servido para hacerles un buen chuletón… es lo que les pasa a las personas que se atreven a traicionarme

Las mujeres abren sus ojos como platos, sueltan los cubiertos, escupen el bocado de sus bocas y beben vino para borrar su sabor

-hahaha pensaban que era una cena simple ¿y nada más? Esto no se quedará así

-¡estás loca Susa! Muy loca

-¡si, si, si! puede que así sea Elisa, pero no es un delito querer superarse, yo también merezco ser tratada como reina, y haré lo que sea para obtenerlo todo, incluso quitarme de en medio aquello que me estorba

Su mirada firmaba su amenaza, las mujeres dejaron el salón llenas de pánico, esa esclava les daba miedo, está loca, les había dado a comer carne humana. Pero su venganza aún no estaba consumada

Terreuce Grandchester no encontró a su mujer, por más que buscó y preguntó, nadie le supo dar razones, hasta que un cochero que iba llegando le dijo que había llevado a una persona con esas señas al puerto y que había partido rumbo a Europa, él sabía que solo había un lugar donde ella podía dirigirse, la casa de sus padres. Por lo tanto haría también el viaje, regreso a su casa, furibundo, entra en la cocina y bebe de la limonada que estaba en el jarrón, siente que un fuego en su interior aumenta a cada bocanada de aire que da, y a la vez como un estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por las palabras pérfidas de Susana, la esclava que había llegado a su hogar fingiendo buenas intenciones.

Pero lo que realmente había estado haciendo la sierva era nublar su razón, tejer mentiras entre su mujer y él, hasta el punto de haber permitido que ella se alejara de su vida. Realmente había sido muy estúpido… siente que la cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas, ¿o es su entorno el que se mueve? ¿Por qué se está poniendo todo borroso? Pestañea un par de veces para aclarar su visión.

Escucha uno pasos a su espalda e intenta girarse para ver quién es, cuando siente un topetazo seco en la cabeza, que le hace caer y le deja casi inconsciente, le parece ver lucecitas al chocar contra el suelo, su cuerpo no responde con agilidad, es más bien torpe y lento.

Otro golpe a las costillas y un bramido de dolor sale de su garganta… un impacto más en su costado y se encoge por el daño infringido, siente que le falta el aliento y un hormigueo invadir su cuerpo. Levanta la vista y finalmente ve la figura de la persona que le está agrediendo, de ropas oscuras cubierta de pies a cabeza, pero percibe claramente esos iris que desprende odio… cierra los ojos un segundo para tomar aire… puede que finalmente haya llegado a su fin. Pero la imagen que viene a su mente es de su esposa Candice Grandchester, su hijo… como puede le da una patada a la persona que la hace tambalearse y con dificultad se vuelve a poner en pie, debía luchar por su vida.

Su agresor lo atacaba con un gran cuchillo y un palo, Terry intentaba bloquear cada golpe para no ser lastimado… levantó su brazo izquierdo y esquiva su ataque, pero la hoja afilada le hiere en el costado… retrocede unos pasos un poco mareado, cuando ve que alza la mano donde lleva el madero le da una patada y este cae al suelo… un golpe en la boca del estómago y suelta el cuchillo un puñetazo en la cara y el pañuelo que la cubría se suelta dejando al descubierto una melena lacia castaña clara casi rubia

La ira se apodera del castaño, ahora su único interés en ella es vengarse, hacerle pagar todo el daño, mientras cae el cuerpo desvanecido boca abajo al suelo, Terreuce va a por el cuchillo… Susa intenta escabullirse medio adolorida por los golpes cuando los percibe los pies del Comandante a su lado y la fría hoja del arma traspasar su costado derecho… un dolor indescriptible la estremece… el corte es mayor que una palma… pero el grito despavorido es peor cuando siente como introduce su mano en el interior de su flanco y le estruja las vísceras.

Con la mano libre la hace que se gire y quede boca arriba, la toma de los pelos para levantar su rostro, mientras que con su ceño fruncido por la ira y con el hígado en mano le ordena

-¡mírame!

Susa derrama lágrimas de dolor y su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar

-¡mírame bien!

Se acerca el hígado a su boca, y sus narices lo muerde… crudo… lo mastica… la joven da sus últimos alientos antes de ver cómo le escupe sus carnes…

Terry se hace a un lado y respira con fuerza, su cuerpo le hormiguea y la cabeza aún le da vueltas, tira el trozo de carne que mantenía en su mano y se presiona en la sien… poco a poco todo se vuelve oscuro y sin más remedio se desvanece en el suelo…

Se dice que tanto Elisa como Zul se volvieron vegetarianas, nunca más se atrevería a pasar por un momento tan aterrador como el que les hizo vivir Susa.

Ambas acompañaron el cuerpo de Grandchester rumbo a Gran Bretaña, se esmeraron en contar con lujo de detalles toooooooodo lo que había pasado desde que escucharon a Big Sam reírse de la suerte de la esclava traidora.

Terreuce Grandchester tuvo que luchar y esforzarse porque William Andrew le perdonará, pero con su esposa debía enmendarse, bajarle el cielo y las estrellas, crear un nuevo paraíso donde siempre fuese feliz y nunca más dudar de ella.

Y finalmente seis meses después de haber dejado américa, Candice Grandchester lo perdonó y fue en ese momento que el alma de Terry volvió a su cuerpo. Lo supo porque fue un latido muy intenso el que sintió cuando sostuvo a su primogénito en sus brazos.

_**Fin.**_

_**Muchas gracias mi querida Igzell por haberme motivado a escribir algo tan diferente… fue un poco complicado al principio, pero luego reuniendo una idea de aquí, otra de allá y otra de acullá, finalmente se le dio forma a tu reto **___


End file.
